


So You're Banging the Body Double

by Vector



Series: Don't Choke, Timothy [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome... kinda, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: Jack has noticed that Timothy and Nisha have a thing. He can't take over in person right now, but that doesn't stop him from making it about him. The Digi-Jacks help.Nisha definitely doesn't mind.





	So You're Banging the Body Double

"So! You're banging the body double, huh? That's pretty hot," Jack says by way of hello over the ECHOcomm. 

The sudden interjection is loud over the quiet hum of Concordia's machinery, and Nisha starts in surprise. She's not sure how Jack learned that. There are any number of possible ways, though, and it doesn't really matter how. After a moment of consideration she responds mildly. "That's none of your business."

"I think it is my business, actually." She's only seen Jack in person for a few hours, but she can still picture the smirk on his pretty face, and she rolls her eyes. "In the literal sense. Do you know how much money I put into that guy? Because it's a _lot_. Good looks like that don't come cheap, you know."

Nisha shrugs and crosses her arms as she leans against the wall of the rented room. "Fair enough. So, what about it? You jealous, alone up there on your space station?"

"Nah. We can catch up later." Nisha's lips twitch. Jack's making a lot of assumptions, but she's not actually going to argue. She is absolutely going to hit that. "Mostly just making sure you're giving me the right amount of credit here."

"And exactly how much credit is that?" Nisha makes herself sound skeptical. It'll be fun to see how he spins this. "He's definitely got your good looks, but he's the one down here killing people with me, not you."

"And let me tell you, I _am_ a little jealous of that part. But I've got bigger stuff to work on. Executive level."

"Uh-huh." Nisha's lips quirk.

"And besides, his killing-people skills are entirely my work too. He _definitely_ wasn't a badass before." Jack laughs.

Nisha just raises her eyebrows. "Pretty sure you have to give him a _little_ bit of credit there."

Jack sighs. "Sure, fine, a _little_. But let's say a maximum of 33% credit. Even if you don't count all the body double modifications, I programmed the Digi-Jacks myself, you know." 

"I wouldn't have guessed." Dryly sarcastic. "You know, that's pretty much the most boring way to kill people. Not personal enough."

"Not gonna argue with you there, babe. But unfortunately I can't shoot everyone in the face in person right now. There's a lot of stuff I can't do in person right now, doesn't mean I don't want to." Somehow Jack manages to make his over-the-top drawl of innuendo sound sexy rather than ridiculous. "I'm doing my best."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nisha doesn't let her smile through in her voice.

"Good. Don't forget it. That's all for now, I've got some other stuff to work on. We'll _definitely_ have to talk some more once we've beaten all the bad guys." She can practically hear a wink in Jack's voice as he hangs up. "Later."

Nisha manages to sit down on one of the narrow cots and take off her boots before there's a knock at her door. When she opens it, at first she thinks it's Jack, somehow down from Helios despite his comments. But no, the look on his face is too hesitant. It's "Jack."

"Hey," Nisha says amiably. "What's up?"

"Um." He shifts his weight. "Do you... mind if I bunk with you? That is, there are only three open rooms, so..."

Nisha doesn't bother covering her grin this time, even though _this_ Jack can see it on her face. "'Course not. Come on in."

"I don't know why Claptrap even needs a room," he mutters, but rather than annoyed he sounds relieved as he comes inside and closes the door behind him. "Except to prevent him from inflicting himself on everyone else for a little while, I guess."

"Seems like a good enough reason to me," Nisha says, watching as Jack relaxes some with the easy conversation. "I'm glad for the company, anyway. Though I hope you weren't planning on getting to sleep right away." She winks.

The look on his face is pretty priceless. "No, I, uh." He's still obviously not used to this, but she can tell that his intentions definitely weren't innocent in the first place. "I wasn't planning on it." He's embarrassed to be called on it, but also excited. It's cute.

"Good." She steps in closer and tugs at the lapels of his coat. "Let's wind down for a bit."

"I..." Jack begins as he shrugs out of his sleeves at her urging. "I dunno if it's gonna be winding down." He inhales deliberately. "I'd say you wind me _up_."

Nisha can't help laughing, but it's not mocking. "What a line. I'm not sure even Jack would say that one." She shrugs out of her own jacket and hangs it and Jack's on a peg.

"I wasn't going for a Jack line." He's almost pouting when Nisha looks back at him. 

"That one was all you, huh?" After a beat, she smiles. "Well, you can get me pretty wound up too." And she pulls her shirt off too without any further consideration. Jack's eyes are wide when she tosses it aside.

"G-Good," he says, his eyes roaming over her bare skin, lingering on her scars briefly and then just settling on her cleavage. It takes him a moment to work up the courage to step closer to her, but he does it, and her muscles flutter as Jack runs his hand up her stomach towards her breasts.

But then he falters as there's a beep from his watch. With a slight electric sizzle in the air, two Digi-Jacks materialize on either side of them with matching blue smirks. "Jack here!" 

"W-What? Crap..." He jerks his hand back and presses the button immediately, but they don't go away, even when he pushes it a few more times in increasing distress. "Uh, sorry, I don't know why they..." He trails off as one of them _moves_ , sliding in closer to Nisha and wrapping arms around her from behind. The touch isn't anything like a real hand, just pressure and an electric tingle. 

The doesn't take Nisha more than a moment to figure it out. "I think _I_ know why," she snorts. " _Someone's_ a little jealous." She's not complaining, though.

"What?" It takes Jack a moment to realize what she means, though possibly he's distracted by watching the Digi-Jack embrace her possessively. "—wait, _Jack_? He knows—he knows we're—?" He looks around, like maybe Jack's hiding somewhere in the room with them. "Are there cameras, or..."

"Don't think so," Nisha says, and takes the initiative to unhook her own bra. "He said he was busy. He probably just programmed them with some new moves or whatever." As she drops the bra to the floor, a blue holographic hand runs over her bared breast, and the tingle shoots straight down between her legs. " _Ah._ Yup."

"New moves," Jack echoes, frozen—or, at least, frozen until the second Digi-Jack palms his crotch shamelessly. It's got to be shamelessly, Nisha supposes, since they don't feel any emotions. Jack jumps and yelps. "Ooookay! Yes. That is new. They've never done that before, for the record."

"Yeah? That's almost too bad. Both of them getting you off sounds pretty hot. I'm a little surprised Jack didn't think of that before, it sounds like his style."

"It does," Jack says, darkly. He doesn't sound nearly as enthusiastic about the idea as Nisha does. 

She shrugs. "Either way, pretty sure _they're_ not going to be able to fuck me. You still up for this, or not?"

Jack takes a moment to respond to that. He seems to be distracted by his Digi-Jack, which hasn't stopped massaging the bulge of his jeans. His hands are hovering like he's not really sure that physically pulling the digistruct's arm away would be a good idea. Probably that's reasonable, given that they're primarily intended to kill people. One would hope they can't recognize their owner as a threat, but you never know. Nisha grins. Eventually, though, Nisha's words seem to penetrate, and he looks back up at her. "W-What? You want to... while they're...?"

"Sure," Nisha says. "Sounds fun, right? And look at this poor guy. I don't think he can even get your pants open." She shifts closer to Jack and reaches for his belt, and the Digi-Jack obligingly moves away. Jack breathes a sigh of relief, that goes a little uneven when Nisha's starts undoing his fly, and then becomes a yelp for reasons Nisha doesn't understand until she looks up again and sees the Digi-Jack behind him. The expression on the blue face is the same as always, but she's somehow absolutely sure it's got both its hands on Jack's ass. He shifts forward, like he's trying to move away, but that just moves him into Nisha's hands, which she takes advantage of to reach into his pants. 

Whatever composure and confidence Jack had managed to summon to knock on her door is completely gone now. He looks trapped, overwhelmed and on the edge of distress, almost as hot as he'd looked with flecks of blood on his face as she pinned him to a shipping container. And his dick still jumps into her touch when she curls her hand around it. Yeah, she's into this. Still not sure what Jack's getting out of it up on his space station, but she can deal with him later. It'll be fun to see if she can get the same vulnerable look on _his_ face. 

For now, though, the Jack—Jacks—in front of her are already pretty ideal. She pushes Jack back into the Digi-Jack's grip more firmly and pulls his leg up to yank a boot off. "We've got privacy now, so let's get some clothes off this time."

"P-Privacy," Jack stutters as he flails unsuccessfully for balance, the Digi-Jack carrying most of his weight. "You don't feel even a _little_ weird about those things—staring at us?"

"They're just digistructs," Nisha shrugs as she gets his other boot off. "Very attractive ones, but they're not people. It's just you and me here," she winks. "Eyes on me."

Jack's wandering eyes snap to her face, but not with enough time to prepare before she shoves him back onto the cot. She switches to pulling off her own clothes, and is down to her panties before Jack takes the hint and finishes stripping himself, fumbling motions occasionally interrupted by the Digi-Jack's groping. She's naked as she stands there watching him finish. The second Digi-Jack returns to wrapping its arms around her, a hand running over her breast again and another dipping down between her thighs. It certainly doesn't have any finesse to it, but the firm pressure and slight electricity as its fingers rub against her is enough to make her eager for more, and she squirms under the touch. 

When Jack finally drops his last piece of clothing to the floor and looks up at her again, he looks like he's been hit over the head with a rock, and his dick is flushed dark and hard. "Guh."

"That's better." Nisha lets him watch the Digi-Jack touch her for a moment longer before stepping out of its grip to push him back on the cot and climb on top of him. She grinds down on him, and the feeling of his dick rubbing against her is such a different sensation from the Digi-Jack's electric hands that she moans. Jack's hands go to her hips and grip there tightly—a little possessively, she thinks, and she smiles.

"God, you are so hot," Jack groans. A Digi-Jack sits on the mattress by his head, the other one coming up behind Nisha again, and his eyes flick to them briefly. "This is... not how I imagined this going," 

"Yeah?" Nisha says, her voice low. "Were you thinking about this before you worked up the courage to come over?" His eyes go immediately back to her at that, wide and panicked, like that was more information than he wanted to reveal, and Nisha laughs. A shiver of pleasure running up her spine as she rubs down on Jack is followed by a tingle of a different type as the Digi-Jack's fingers trace down her back. "Come on, tell me what you were imagining."

"Um," Jack grunts, but then takes a breath, his grip on her loosening. "I was going to show you I could do stuff for you. Even when we're not—killing people?" He trails his fingers down the curve of Nisha's hip. "I was going to kiss you and touch you—" he breaks off there for a moment as his hand meets a blue copy of itself between her legs, frozen there for a beat before he pushes past it to slip his fingers properly between her folds, groping a few times until he properly rubs her clit—not particularly deftly, but the warm pads of his fingers are still more dextrous and provide more pressure than the digistruct's, and Nisha shivers involuntarily at the feeling. That seems to bolster Jack's courage, and he continues. "We'd get in bed together, really take our time with it... work each other up." He swallows. "Then, you'd—waaaah!"

The Digi-Jack's hand has moved down and wrapped around his dick. _That's_ a pretty hot sight to see down between her legs.

"Then I'd do what?" Nisha prompts, getting her own hand in on the action so that she can line him up properly at her entrance. 

"You'd... ride me," Jack breathes, and then exhales the rest of the air from his lungs in a rush as she sinks slowly down on him, his dick pressing her open in a way that sends waves of sensation up her body. "Fuck," he says, strangled. 

"And then?" Nisha hums, rocking gently against him and feeling his shaft shift inside her.

"Then... you'd..." Jack doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Eventually he settles on keeping one in place between her legs for her to press against as she moves, and she grunts approval. "Then you'd... get your hands around my neck."

That actually surprises Nisha. The surprise, and the way his voice sounds, low and reluctant, really does it for her, and she shudders with arousal, Jack moaning as she clamps down around him.

"It's not... not that I want that, I mean, it wasn't a fantasy, exactly, I..." He's babbling now, his hips moving in small thrusts that Nisha is not entirely sure are intentional. It's a good look on him, naked and overwhelmed and trembling, sheened slightly with sweat, especially compared to the clothed blue copy of him sitting by his head completely unaffected, expression frozen, even as its hands wander across his chest. He only breaks off when holographic fingers brush his nipple. "—I just, I know that's what you're into, so I figured. That was what would happen." 

"Perceptive," Nisha grins. "But you still showed up at my door. Sounds like you're not against it."

Jack's eyes are wild. His mouth works for a long moment before he answers. "No. I guess... not."

His voice sounds like he's already anticipating it, but a moment after he says it, she can feel his body tense under her, and his eyes go to the Digi-Jack again. "Oh... oh crap. Do—do you think they're—do you think _Jack's_ —?"

Nisha laughs in surprise. "They're just digistructs, babe, they're not going to judge you." A moment after she says _that_ , though, it occurs to her that there's no way the real Jack isn't keeping tabs on everything his body double is doing. Watching through the digistructs? Planted cameras in the room? Nah, that's not really his style. This Jack might have cameras implanted in his eyes for all they know. If Jack's _not_ watching this live—and she does still get the feeling he was honest about being busy—he'll probably play it back later. That makes a rush of heat go through her, and she rolls her hips against Jack's fingers with an involuntary groan.

She decides not to mention that part. She has a feeling it would ruin the mood. "...Anyway. I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Alright?" She looks down at Jack through her eyelashes. He makes a grunting noise that sounds like he's already being choked, but he inclines his head slightly in something that is probably a nod.

It doesn't take much to lean in and wrap her hands around his neck, and his breath hitches in a gasp at the first brush of her fingers. _Yeah_ , this is good. It becomes perfect when she leans her weight in, pressing her thumbs into his windpipe, and he jerks in a way that makes her think he didn't expect it to hurt as much as it does. Well, this is his first time doing it like this, after all. His eyes widen in distress, but he still doesn't struggle. Not yet. And of course his dick is still hard inside her, adding an extra dimension to the waves of pleasure that run through her as she counts the seconds he goes without air.

It's about ten before his hands move, flailing loose before frantically grip her hips. He could probably throw her off if he really tried. He doesn't, though, his fingers just digging in like he's trying to control himself. 

"Yeah, you've got it," Nisha moans, low, leaning in close. The Digi-Jacks are close, too, blue bodies closing off the view of the room. Jack's eyes dart around frantically before settling back on her. "...Just focus on me. You wanted to get me off, right? You feel so good."

New resolve enters Jack's expression at that, but it doesn't last long. She loses track of the time before it clearly becomes too much for him, his body's pain and desperate need for air overriding whatever desire he has to submit to her. And _that's_ good, too, especially because he's too far gone to fight it logically, and rather than yank her hands away he writhes bodily under her, and some of his movements are definitely just upward thrusts of his hips. He's got to be close to losing control in that way, too.

A climax hits Nisha fast, and she shudders hard, but she's used to keeping focus through that, and she doesn't loosen her grip. She bets she can get another quick one. She feels hot and sensitive, and Jack's got a look on his face that says that he noticed her reaction and recovered himself a little, but now is slowly noticing the fact that she's still not letting him go, wondering if she _will_ let him go, or if she's just going to keep strangling him until he passes out. Or until he dies. 

She can tell when the realization really hits him, because he makes a noise of protest and another abortive, ineffective attempt to throw her off, but he's noticeably weaker now than he was a minute ago, and she just responds by grinding her hips down on him. And then she can see the heat and resignation as he gives up on trying to get free and just tries to get off before he's too far gone to do it, thrusting up into her with fast, short jerks of his hips. 

Sometime she does want to strangle him unconscious while he's desperately aroused, she thinks. It's definitely an experience. Not this time, though. He's been doing so good, and she doesn't really want to lose the chance to do it again. She leans back a bit so his thrusts start hitting her just right, and a Digi-Jack takes advantage of the space to get its hands on her again, its touch an almost-painful electric shock through her already-sensitive clit, and almost as strong on her nipple. That does it for her, and as she shudders through another orgasm, this time she deliberately releases her grip on Jack's neck.

It has the effect she'd hoped. He takes an automatic, desperate gasp of air, and the feeling of the oxygen hitting his system after all that has got to be dizzying. It pushes him over the edge and he stills, spilling himself inside her as she rides the last waves of her own pleasure. 

"God, _Jack_ ," she groans as she settles, and if that name is a little ambiguous... well, that's probably fine. Whoever hears it can assume it's about him, and they won't be wrong. 

The Jack below her is breathing too hard to respond. He looks pretty overwhelmed. After a few more breaths, the Digi-Jacks disappear out of existence with an ozone snap. She wonders if that was triggered somehow, or if they just ran out their timer just at the right moment. Maybe she'll ask Jack later. The room seems much more cold and empty without them.

When she thinks her legs can hold her, Nisha rises up to stand. She's a little sore when Jack's softening dick slides out of her, but in the pleasant way, and when she stretches Jack sits up shakily to watch the way she moves, so she clearly didn't traumatize him too badly. She could definitely get used to this.

"How you doing?" Nisha asks with a slow smile.

"Fine," Jack says, and his voice is as rough and wrecked as she expects. He attempts to clear his throat before adding, "Good," in a way that doesn't actually sound any better. Nisha grins.

"Well, that was nice. We should get cleaned up before bed," she says, casually. 

That _also_ gets the reaction she expects. He'd clearly forgotten that he's spending the night here. "Ah. Right? Yes. Bed. Sleeping. Big day tomorrow of murdering people on the moon. Again."

"That's right." Nisha leans in to kiss him, and that seems to surprise him too. "And I do love murdering people on the moon with you." He doesn't seem to know how to react to that, but that's fine.

Someone's still going to be pretty jealous up on his space station. But, well, if Jack thinks he can catch up later, she'd like to see it.


End file.
